I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat hulls and, more particularly, to a dual sponson boat hull.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are, of course, many previously known boat hulls. Many of these boat hulls, furthermore, include two sponsons which are spaced apart and generally parallel to each other. A motor is secured to the stern or transom in order to power the boat. One disadvantage of these previously known dual sponson power boats, however, is that, as the speed of the boat increases, the boat tilts upwardly at its front from the horizontal so that only the tail ends of the sponsons are in the water. This decreases the overall speed efficiency of the hull.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known dual sponson power boats is that the propeller blade from the motor must necessarily extend downwardly below the bottom of the sponsons in order to insure that the propeller remains in water during operation of the motor. Otherwise, cavitation results. This, however, is acceptable when it is desired to use the boat in shallow water. In these cases, the propeller may unacceptably contact the bottom or articles on the bottom of the water body.